


You Steal the Air Out of My Lungs

by mlbee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, SkamFicWeek, This is just a fun lil thing i wrote, this is an alternate first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlbee/pseuds/mlbee
Summary: “Look all I’m saying is,” the guy said, snapping Jonas out of his reverie, “Socrates was kind of a douche.”Who in the hell just thinks that Socrates is a douche?Jonas wondered.“Would you care to explain further Mister…?” The professor asked.“Øverlie Boukhal. But please, call me Mikael,” he said grinning.





	You Steal the Air Out of My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this partially for Skam Fic Week and mostly for myself because I love these boys. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TY to my love [Caroline](http://stardustheartbeats.tumblr.com/) for constantly encouraging me.

There is nothing worse than General Education classes. Well, no that’s not true. There are a lot of things worse than General Education classes. Capitalism, for one. Donald Trump, for two. And nuclear war, for three. But still, Jonas thinks there is a special place in hell for Gen Eds.

It’s not that Jonas doesn’t like school. He loves it. He loves gaining information, analyzing social problems, psychological disorders, and the infinite ways people have fucked up the past.

But Gen Eds rub him the wrong way.

He knows _why_ he has to take them. Jonas chose a liberal arts education specifically so he _could_ focus on so many different aspects of life. What he hates, more than anything, is the fact that these classes are required. He hates that, not because he doesn’t want to take the course. In fact, he usually loves the courses and materials he gets from Gen Eds--except math, math is the worst. No. He hates Gen Eds because _other people_ have to take them. And _other people_ don’t seem to take The History of Philosophical Thought as seriously as he does.

This specific _other person_ was the fourth year in the second row, sitting sideways in his seat, leaning against the wall, and propping his feet up on the seat next to him. He keeps clicking his pen against his open--and _blank_ , Jonas pointedly notices--notebook.

His foot is tapping too.

And now he’s twirling the pen.

And hitting it against his knees like he’s playing the drums and oh my god how can anybody move that much in such a short time?

“Look all I’m saying is,” the guy said, snapping Jonas out of his reverie, “Socrates was kind of a douche.”

 _Who in the hell just thinks that Socrates is a douche?_ Jonas wondered.

“Would you care to explain further Mister…?” The professor asked.

“Øverlie Boukhal. But please, call me Mikael,” he said grinning.

_Oh so this guy thinks he’s funny too?_

“Mikael. By all means, continue.”

“Yeah so really, this all stems from the trial of the six commanders when Socrates said he would only act in accordance with the law. But his entire philosophy was based on morals and ethics. So why didn’t he judge the generals based on morals, rather than the law? It just seems wishy washy to me.”

“What?” The word slipped out of Jonas’s mouth before he had a chance to stop it. The guy, Mikael, looked back at him, eyes flashing, his grin widening. Jonas felt a flush run down his body.

“I’m not saying he wasn’t super influential,” Mikael said, turning back to the professor. “He was. He’s basically the father of modern philosophy. At least in the Western world. But just because he made a difference doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

The class laughed, and the professor clapped her hands, “Alright. Sounds like we’re going to have an interesting semester of discussion ahead of us.”

Jonas couldn’t help but laugh because, well, the guy did have a point, but Jonas didn’t agree with him. And he isn’t often one to keep his mouth shut when he disagrees with someone. At least not in class.

Mikael looked back at him, again. His grin was fading into a question, and part of Jonas longed to answer it. The other part of him wanted to never answer so this kid didn’t have to be as cheeky in class anymore.

And sure, he might sound like he knew what he was talking about, but that was probably all a show because he was a senior in a class that was mostly sophomores. Jonas didn’t buy it. He planned to keep an eye on this guy, see what his deal was.

And frankly, it was hard not to keep an eye on Mikael. Because, Jesus, this guy was _distracting_. He kept goofing off in class, doodling in his notebook instead of _actually taking notes_ , or playing the drums on his knees and the desk and his arms, or snapping his gum repeatedly until Jonas thought _he_ might snap.

He was on the verge. Partly because Mikael could not sit still for the life of him, but mostly because he was so _smart_. Jonas wasn’t used to that. Not to toot his own horn, but Jonas had gotten very comfortable over the years being the smart one in all of his classes. It came naturally to him. He enjoyed reading and learning and he worked hard at it. But it all felt so effortless in the past.

Now he had to work even harder to prove that he was just as smart--and hopefully smarter than--Mikael?

This was uncharted territory and Jonas didn’t know how he felt.

 _Especially_ because it seemed like Mikael was egging him on. Which Jonas didn’t understand. Normally he wouldn’t give in. He’s not one to get riled up easily, and when someone taunts him personally he’d rather drop it than engage.

But this? Something was different here.

He’d been getting really tense lately, probably because of it since that was the only real stressor in his life at the moment. So when Isak suggested they hit the campus gym together, Jonas jumped at the chance. He needed to sweat it out, maybe knock his body into such physical exhaustion that his mind will stop questioning for once.

Except today, that was clearly out of the question.

“Fuck,” Jonas whispered, as he turned to the weight fitness area and immediately spotted Mikael.

He was doing curls with the free weights, and his hair was kept off his face--very badly, Jonas might add--with a maroon bandana. Somehow, even lifting weights, he managed to have a smile on his face. That might have something to do with the group of friends he was surrounded by, but Jonas suspected that Mikael’s smile came easy and went away with difficulty. His weights looked heavy, but he lifted them with ease, and Jonas would never have suspected those muscles hid beneath the surface of his light brown skin.

“Hmm?” Isak asked. “What’s up?”

“Oh,” Jonas stammered. “Just, uh, got a knot in my headphones.”

“Want me to get it?” Of course Isak would ask that. Jonas’s best friend was the master of puzzles and knots. He loved to focus on them, tackling each part until finally, gracefully, it was solved. But damn him now for offering, because Jonas usually gave in to Isak, but now he was in desperate need of a distraction.

“No, no. I can get it,” he said. “You go on ahead. I’ll meet you at the treadmill.”

“If you say so,” Isak’s brow furrowed, and he spun around to the treadmill.

Jonas stayed by the water fountain, slowly untangling his headphones, that frankly weren’t that tangled to begin with. But he had to keep pretending to untangle them because right when he was about to make his way to Isak, Mikael glided past him, breathless, heat radiating off his body, and Jonas couldn’t possibly be expected to move when he was so close.

Mikael took a drink from the fountain and gasped at its freshness. He ran a hand over his mouth and Jonas couldn’t help but steal a glance at the way his hand dragged his lips slowly, gently across his face. He stretched, arms reaching high above his head, shirt lifting to expose the sliver of brown skin above his waistband.

Jonas felt another flush come over his body, and he quickly went back to pretending to untangle his headphones. Mikael moved away without taking a glance at Jonas, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he made his way over to Isak who, already mid run, told Jonas he was going to have to sprint to catch up.

Jonas started the treadmill and focused on walking, grounding himself, feeling his legs stretch with every stride, speeding up until his paced matched Isak’s. Once he got in the rhythm of it, he stole a glance to his left, where the weights were housed.

He spotted a now-familiar maroon bandana, and noticed Mikael’s back muscles growing taught as he pulled the cord, of his machine, lifting several weights with ease. Jonas looked back, straight ahead of him as he punched the buttons to speed up. Focusing on his footsteps, the music, his breathing.

He heard a loud clang and looked over, locking with Mikael’s brown eyes. The corners of Mikael’s mouth had the beginnings of a smile, but that’s all. No ever-stretching smile, the corners of his eyes weren’t crinkling. His gaze was steady. It wasn’t effortless, it was intentional.

Jonas stumbled over his own feet and had to quickly grab the bars on the side of the treadmill to keep from completely falling on his face.

“Fuck!” Isak said, turning down the speed on his treadmill. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jonas gasped, doing the same. “I’m fine. Just tired is all.”

“You want to call it quits?”

Jonas looked back at Mikael, who was biting his lips to try and suppress his grin.

“Yeah,” Jonas shook his head, trying to get Mikael’s image out of his head. “That’s probably a good idea.”

“Cool,” Isak said, wiping down his machine and making his way back to the lockers. As they packed up their stuff, he asked, “Want to get a kebab or something.”

Jonas laughed, “Who says no to a kebab.”

Isak clapped him on the back and they walked out of the building into the cool night.

When they got their food and settled on a bench Isak asked, “So, are you going to tell me who that guy is that you kept starting at?”

“Me? Staring? At a guy?” Jonas said, “Nei, Isak.”

Isak laughed, “Jonas, cut the shit, you’re not nearly as good at faking as I am. I had years of repression to practice. You’re not getting off easy.”

Jonas scoffed. He wasn’t wrong. Coming out as bi the year before had been fairly easy for him. He had had many long discussions with the boys about it, his sister was totally supportive, and his parents, weirdly, weren’t surprised.

“He’s no one,” Jonas shrugged. “Just some senior in my philosophy class.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“He didn’t look like no one.”

“I can’t figure him out is all. He’s always so obnoxious in class. He’s a total know-it-all.”

Isak laughed, “Sounds like someone else I know.”

Jonas bumped their shoulders together, “Whatever Valtersen, you’re no different.”

“Exactly,” Isak shrugged. “So why is he?”

“I can’t explain it. Everything feels like a competition with him. He’s always arguing these ridiculous points just because no one else has brought them up yet. And he makes everything look so effortless. Like he’s not even trying and he still manages to be the best.”

“Yeah, Even said he’s like that,” Isak said.

“Even knows him?” Jonas asked.

“Mhmm,” Isak nodded, biting into his kebab. “They’re doing a film project together. He’s a Video Tech major.”

“Oh.”

“Even said he’s really cool though,” Isak continued. “Insanely smart too, which makes sense that he’s a know-it-all.”

Jonas just nodded, unsure what to do with this information. He took another bite of kebab and nearly choked when Isak asked, “Are you into him?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Nei…” Jonas mused, “Well, maybe. Or--I think so. I don’t know.” He thought about every class they’ve shared together, and how sometimes, during each one, Jonas found his eyes wandering to Mikael.

“He’s handsome at least.”

Jonas laughed, “Yeah, you’re not wrong about that.”

“Seems strong too.”

Jonas nodded, a blush creeping up his neck at the memory of Mikael’s back muscles and the near disaster he encountered.

“You should go for it.”

“I don’t even know what I would say to him. He definitely saw me almost wipe out in there, and he definitely knows it was because of him.”

“Well there’s your ice breaker! Just walk up to him and say ‘Hey, I almost broke my ankle because of you, I think you owe me a date to make up for it.’”

Jonas laughed into the night, “That would never work. You’ve been hanging out with Even for too long.”

Isak grinned, “Yeah, his ideas are pretty terrible aren’t they?”

“The worst.”

“It’s worth a shot though,” Isak said, wrapping an arm around Even if it’s not that. Something’s worth a try. You never know what will happen.”

Jonas nodded, thinking that one day, maybe, he’ll take a chance.

\---

That day didn’t take long since the next Monday, their professor announced that they would be doing group projects on a single philosopher, their philosophies, and how they apply to the world today.

He was about to turn to the girl next to him, a blonde named Elise, to ask if she wanted to be partners since he didn’t really know anyone else in the class and didn’t want to be bothered making new friends, when a pile of books slammed down on the table next to him.

“Hey partner.”

Jonas looked up and met eyes with Mikael, whose eyebrows quirked in a question, smile once again on his lips.

“Hey,” Jonas coughed. “What’s up?”

“I figured we could work together. That cool?”

“Okay?”

“I mean, we’re the two smartest ones in the class, so it would be a much easier project that way,” Mikael continued. Jonas rolled his eyes. He had a hard time believing that Mikael pulled his fair share of weight in group projects. “But if you want to choose someone else…”

“No, no, no,” Jonas said, grabbing Mikael’s wrist as he started to stand, despite the nerves that coursed through his body. “That’s, um, that’s a good idea. A really good idea.”

“Yeah?” Mikael’s eyes shone as they flicked down to where Jonas’s fingers were still wrapped around his wrist. He swallowed hard, but didn’t let go.

“Yeah.”

\---

They exchanged numbers after class and both agreed to do some research about who their philosopher should be. They both had very different ideas about what to present on, so there were some very compelling arguments on each side, full of plenty of facts and a necessary meme or two.

They settled on Aristotle, because Mikael had made a very compelling argument about how Aristotelian teachings greatly influenced Islamic, Jewish and some Christian philosophies which, given the current state of the western world and the mass chaos that has been flowing from Islamophobic and Anti-Semitic viewpoints, was going to be a pretty successful project.

Mikael was Muslim, so he was able to give an argument about the personal impact of Aristotle’s philosophy through Islam, and Jonas could give insight into the larger political climate, thanks to his Poli Sci major.

They were prepared. It had only been a couple weeks, and the project wasn’t due until the end of the semester, but they both got really invested in the project. Each boy looked up numerous articles about the subject, and sent them to the other to cross check, making sure they could both make compelling arguments about them.

Though the texting started strictly to communicate about the project, that was abandoned once they realized how well they got on. Jonas was right about Mikael, everything came easy to him. He was happy and carefree, and seemed to just enjoy a good laugh. So Jonas had taken to sending him various photos of philosophers with weird captions, just so he could imagine him laughing.

He didn’t have to imagine often. Mikael frequently would walk out of class with Jonas, chatting about life and school until they had to part ways, Jonas to his next class in the Poli Sci building, and Mikael, usually off to film. Jonas loved this time of day. Mikael would always talk so animatedly about whatever it was that was going on in his life. Whether he was talking about his friends--all of whom he referred to by name as if Jonas would know them which, unsurprisingly, he didn’t--or his latest project, or some other random thing that piqued his interest. He was always excited to share, and Jonas was equally eager to listen.

But while Jonas loved Mikael’s energy, he didn’t appreciate it when it was unfocused.

They were currently in the library, at a table in the back corner, near the philosophy section, books piled high around them. Jonas was trying to work on this assignment and at least get a draft for their project down, along with some of the sources they would be using, so they can be easily referenced in the future. Mikael, however seemed to be having an extremely hard time paying attention.

He was clicking his pen repeatedly which, Jonas had picked up, was a mindless habit. Mikael clicked his pen in his left hand, while scrolling through his phone with his right, laughing periodically whenever he found something funny, which was frequent and often obnoxious.

“Mikael,” Jonas said, bringing a finger to his lips, “Shh.”

“What? There’s no one around,” Mikael said, immediately preceding a cough two tables over.

Jonas raised his eyebrows at him, and he just shrugged. He tried to go back to his work, but the pen tapping quickly began, and Mikael definitely cracked his gum a few times.

“Mikael, this is a library. Could you be any more obnoxious?”

“Yes,” he giggled. He proceeded to tap all over Jonas’s notebook, flicking his pen against his curls, and tapping their feet together. Jonas would have been absolutely outraged were it not for the huge smile that broke across Mikael’s face.

“Alright, alright I get it, you’re annoying,” Jonas said.

Mikael’s hands stilled, folding themselves on the top of the table. His feet tapped a few more beats onto Jonas’s feet before weaving their feet together. Jonas hoped Mikael didn’t notice the breath that caught in his throat.

“Is there something you want?” Jonas asked, after Mikael stared at him expectantly.

“Can we leave?”

“We just got started.”

“So? We can afford to take a break. We’re way ahead of most teams.”

Jonas rolled his eyes, shook his head, and tried to go back to his notes, before he stole a shy glance at Mikael, who was suspiciously still. He was pouting, and fuck, Jonas had to admit he was weak. The soft pink of his bottom lip was shoved out far, and his brown doe-eyes were especially knee-weakening. It didn’t help that this was all happening while both Mikael’s feet were squeezing Jonas’s right foot.

He knew Mikael was just doing this for fun. At least that’s what he told himself. He didn’t know what he would do if Mikael understood the full effect he had on Jonas.

Jonas looked up again at those heart wrenching eyes, “Fine, let’s go.”

They packed up a few of their books, and checked them out before leaving. When they got outside, the air was warm, but there was a slight chill in the air. Fall was coming.

Jonas turned to Mikael, who stared up at the sky, the same wonder in his eyes that Jonas had grown to love. He knew he should go home, let Mikael do whatever it was he was so anxious to do. It wasn’t fair that Jonas spent so much time on the project just so he could spend time with Mikael. He was cutting into his personal life.

But he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye yet. So he lingered, drinking in Mikael’s frame, illuminated by the twilight. Mikael turned his face to Jonas and caught his eye, the left side of his mouth curving upwards.

Jonas blushed and looked down at his feet, kicking a few loose stones on the ground, “Well, good night I supposed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He waved as he started walking back toward his tram stop.

“Where are you going?” Mikael asked.

“Uh, home?” Jonas said.

“Uh-uh,” Mikael said, shaking his head. “You’re coming with me.”

He grabbed Jonas’s hand and began pulling him in the opposite direction. He chuckled, breathlessly, asking “Where are you taking me?”

Mikael turned around, mischief and moonlight dancing in his eyes. “It’s a surprise.”

\---

Mikael led him through the city, walking down alleys, dancing on curbs, and skipping, spinning in circles. Jonas had no idea where they could be heading, and frankly he didn’t care. He would go anywhere so long as he could watch Mikael move. He was so lively. The warmth of the sunset made his skin glow in ways Jonas could never imagine. He looked more alive than Jonas had ever felt in his life and he wondered what did it. How could anyone be so full of joy?

He could practically feel the energy coursing through Mikael’s fingers. He tugged Jonas back and forth, this way and that. Everytime Mikael pulled away, to spin, to pick flowers, to climb on curbs, Jonas mourned the loss of contact, his warm hand chilled by the cooling evening air.

But it wasn’t gone long. Mikael would find his way back to him, pulling Jonas along when he failed to catch up, which he totally didn’t do on purpose. Together they ran, jumping, skipping, living.

Finally, they stopped.

“I feel like we just ran through half of Oslo,” Jonas said, clutching his side and trying to catch his breath.

“We did,” Mikael laughed, releasing his hand to spin around before gracefully collapsing on the ground.

Jonas looked around, trying to make out where they were. Night had fallen around them, and darkness was closing in. He knew they were at some park, but he didn’t know where.

He walked over to where Mikael lay, and stood over him, feet around his head. He looked at peace, eyes closed, soaking in the night air. He opened his eyes and met Jonas’s, and this time Jonas didn’t look away.

“Not to ruin the mood but,” Jonas said, tentatively, “What are we doing here?”

“You wanted to work on Philosophy, I wanted to be outside. So I thought, what better way to do both than by contemplating our very existence beneath the stars.”

Jonas laughed, “Existentialism huh?”

Mikael shrugged and face broke into a huge grin, tugging on the cuff of Jonas’s pant leg.

Jonas complied and lied down next to Mikael.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Mikael said after a while. “I always feel better when I’m looking at the stars.”

“Were you feeling bad earlier?” Jonas asked, tentative.

“No,” Mikael began. “But…”

“But?” Jonas pressed.

“I was feeling antsy, anxious,” Mikael confessed. “The stars calm me down.”

“You sound like Isak,” Jonas said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He likes the universe and space and all the possibilities it possesses.”

“Cool guy,” Mikael said.

“Yeah. He’s the coolest. But don’t tell him I said that. He’ll never let me live it down.”

Mikael’s laugh rang out against the quiet night, “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks,” Jonas said, admiring Mikael’s profile. “You remind me of him a bit actually.”

“Really?” Mikael asked, turning to look at him. “How so?”

Jonas turned away, thinking of how to phrase the reckless thoughts in his head, wondering how much to share.

“You both are really passionate about the things you’re interested in. You seem to carry that to every aspect of your life, whereas Isak is really specific about where he dedicates his passion. You’re both really full of love too, from what I’ve seen. Isak would deny it if you ever asked him, but there are so many people he would bend over backwards for, just because he loves them,” Jonas turned to look at Mikael, who stared confidently back. “I can see the same thing about you.”

He couldn’t tell in the dark, but he thought Mikael might have been blushing. He decided to take a chance, and he stretched his fingers outward, inching them closer to Mikael’s. He brushed their fingertips together, gently. It was frightening now, in the quiet. The stillness making it more real.

“Maybe that’s why I like you so much,” Jonas ventured.

Mikael’s breath caught, and he whispered, “You like me?”

Jonas took the chance and laced their fingers together, “Yes.”

“Really?”

Jonas nodded.

“I like you too,” Mikael said. “Do you want to know why?”

Jonas laughed, squeezing Mikael’s fingers, “Just because I told you why I like you doesn’t mean you have to tell me back.”

“I know.”

“It’s honestly enough to know you like me back and I’m not delusional.”

Mikael turned on his side, facing Jonas, “You could never be delusional. You’re the most grounded person I’ve ever met. I feel like I’m always...always…somewhere else. My mind is here, and enjoying every second of it. But I always feel like I’m lost somewhere in the atmosphere. Hence the stars,” he gestured. “But being around you everything feels very real, and genuine. And I...I had forgotten what that was like for a minute. And I’m glad you’re here to remind me.”

Jonas couldn’t think of anything to say as he felt the weight of Mikael’s words sink into him.

“That all sounds super serious, I know,” Mikael said, lying back down. “And I don’t want it to be. I mean...I like you, a lot. But above everything, I’m glad you became my friend in the past couple weeks.”

“Me too,” Jonas said. “And I’d like to stay friends.“

Jonas heard Mikael’s breath stop, and his fingers fell loose into his hand.

“But…” Jonas started.

“But?” Mikael turned to face him, hopeful.

“But I wouldn’t mind if we kissed, on top of that.”

Mikael’s face lit up the night sky with that easy grin Jonas loved so much. Gently, Mikael moved to hover over Jonas, the long strands of his hair tickling his cheeks. Jonas reached up, to hold the pieces back and bring Mikael’s face closer to his, closing the gap between them.

It was simple, soft, and sweeter than anything Jonas had ever felt in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos and other forms of love and affection are much appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [whenispeakicrossmyfingers](http://whenispeakicrossmyfingers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
